Tired vs Wired
by SoBrittanaProudlySo
Summary: Quinn gets home shattered, Rachel wants it now and she wants it bad, but Quinn is just too tired. Rachel takes it upon herself to get what she wants. Who will win?
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: **Tired vs. Wired

PAIRINGS

**ROMANCE: **Faberry (Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray)

**RATING**: M

**A/N: **Just a quick one shot, my first official story to be uploaded on Fanfiction, let me know what you guys think, and sorry for the sucky title. I'll be back with more stories soon, from one shots to full on series. Check out my profile for more info.

**SYNOPSIS: **Quinn is really tired but Rachel is really horny which one will win?

Quinn slumps onto her bed, exhausted from her eventful day, glad to finally be lying on her soft comfy mattress. She's so tired she doesn't even have the energy to undress right now so she leave the thought behind as her eyes close and her body begins to shut down for the night. She feels something brush over her arm and forces one eye to open. She lets a small smile take over her lips when she sees her girlfriend staring at her with a devious smirk.

"Hey baby" Rachel whispered as she leans down and kisses Quinn's clothed stomach before running a cold hand under her shirt to lightly graze at her firm abs.

Quinn hums in the sensation intruding up her skin and grabs Rachel's brunette locks to tangle her fingers between the silky hair. Rachel hand rapidly evacuates from under the blonds shirt and makes its way south. Soon enough Rachel's hand is slipping down to the front of Quinn's pants but Quinn pulls away slightly.

"Sorry not tonight Rachie" Quinn spoke regretfully closing her eye again hoping Rachel would simply understand she was too tired and give her the night off. No such luck.

"Why not?" Rachel whined making Quinn open her eyes once more to her girlfriend who gave her a pout

"I'm so tired baby, I just really wanna sleep" Quinn pleaded but she knew she would likely have a fight on her hands after all she was talking to Rachel Berry

Rachel huffed in Quinn's direction making sure the blond heard her exaggerated frustration "But Quinnie I'm so horny, all I wanna do is _not_ sleep" Rachel gave another huff before continuing "I've been waiting for you to get home all day baby" her tone was one Quinn was very used to she heard it a lot when Rachel was trying to get her own way.

" We'll have sex tomorrow I promise" Quinn shuffled over on to her side, so tired now she almost didn't even care if she fell asleep while Rachel was still talking to her

"But I want sex now Quinn" Rachel moaned and Quinn rolled back over onto her back and just as she was about to reply to her girlfriend, Rachel caught her by surprise "Can't I just eat your pussy?" the brunette said knowing full well this would get Quinn's attention

Quinn's eyes shot open once more to see Rachel smirking. Quinn honestly was very tired but hearing Rachel say something so dirty really woke her downstairs area up. She was normally the one that would have to initiate any form of dirty talk and Rachel very rarely used terms so "vulgar" as she would classify them as.

Quinn raised her eyebrows as Rachel's smirk grew wider she knew she most certainly had her now and that Quinn wouldn't be able to resist such promise of pleasure. Quinn started to lean up on her elbows and gave her girl a tilt of the head and was about to speak but before she could Rachel pushed her back down onto the mattress.

It was ironic most nights it was Quinn who was horny and she could never usually get her own way Rach mostly just shrugging her off, however when it was Rachel who was the only horny one Quinn always seemed to do whatever Rachel wanted and the brunette normally would end up out of breath and naked. Quinn guessed that was the price to pay on having such a diva of a girlfriend.

Rachel straddled Quinn and eyed her lips as she hovered over the blond, suddenly Quinn's eyes were remaining open, and she really couldn't miss anything now. Quinn lifted her chin slightly and Rachel got the picture quickly, as she leaned down and pressed her lips against Quinn's. The kiss heated swiftly and Quinn soon raised one hand to run over Rachel's back getting lower and lower and Rachel deepened the embrace. Rachel pulled away and hastily lifted her pyjama shirt above her head before throwing it to the side of the room. Quinn followed suit and was quickly topless too. Next Rachel unbuttoned Quinn's jeans and yanked them off leaving the blond in only her underwear. Rachel too stripping out of her panties and soon throwing them wherever the hell they landed.

Rachel needs it and she needs it now so she didn't waste any more time. She hooked her fingers into Quinn's underwear and pulled them down her legs, quickly discarding the material to the side. She smirked once more, she could now clearly see the effect her dirty words had on Quinn and how they'd gotten her going just liked she hoped for. The diva soon leaned down and easily spread Quinn's legs, and without hesitation dived right into Quinn's pussy. She licked up and down a few times lapping at the juices that Quinn was releasing for her.

Quinn leaned back up on her elbows and watches as the brunette's head moved around between her legs and she relaxed slightly into the wonderful feeling she was being given. Her fingers soon found Rachel's hair and threaded through the shinning locks as she pushed her girlfriends head closer. She groaned in the ecstasy and fell back resting her head back into the soft pillows behind her. Letting all her muscles relax as she let her girlfriend work her magic.

Rachel could feel Quinn's grip tightening in her hair as she lapped at Quinn's taste, she loved the way the blond tasted and could properly do this for hours if she had the time, but she had a busy schedule so of course she couldn't. Rachel circled her tongue around Quinn's clit and she waited for the soft pleasing sound Quinn would usually make, but Rachel soon noticed that the cute little sounds she loved to hear had in fact stopped several minutes ago. Rachel thought she was doing something wrong and quickly began to panic, she always knew how to pleasure her girl, so why would this time be any different. She stopped licking and pulled her tongue away, retracting her head from between the other girls legs she looked up at her girlfriends face, only to find the girl with her head to the side, eyes shut and her breathing steady.

Rachel honestly could not believe what she was seeing as her eyes grew wide in disbelief; her girlfriend was full on fast asleep while she was being eaten out. Was this even possible. Rachel was a little offended. Quinn always loved it when Rachel gave her head, loved it like it was her life support. Who wouldn't, but who would fall asleep during. This was most definitely a first, never in the history of their relationship had Quinn ever fallen asleep during sex, or anything to do with the act. True she looked adorable when sleeping but adorable meant nothing to Rachel when she had a throb between her legs only Quinn could rid her of.

Rachel wanted nothing more than to just moan at her in the way only Rachel Berry could, one of those long winded speeches with as much variety of vocabulary as the dictionary could provide but she'd been pretty devious so far tonight so she opted to try a technique that ran in the line of that. She took her middle finger and steadied near the sleeping girl's clit, Rachel gave one last look up to Quinn's face before violently flicking her sensitive nub. Prompting Quinn's eyes to shoot open and her body to dash up straight in pain.

"Fuck Rachel!, Did you just flick my clit?" the blond asked darting her eyes back and forth between her pulsing area and the guilty looking diva.

"You were asleep Quinn" Rachel's sounded almost apologetic but at the same time maintained a particularly stern tone

"No I wasn't" Quinn protested her innocence already aware there was no way she could win a verbal argument with this girl

"Yes you were" Rachel frowned as she refused to believe the girls side of events. There was no way she was going to have this.

"No I was just resting my eyes" Quinn tried one last time to assure Rachel she was indeed alert but she didn't get a replied on the matter, instead Rachel climbed off the bed and got to her feet.

"I know what will wake you up" Rachel smirked back at Quinn who was looking rather afraid of what was about to take place. She started to get a reasonable idea when Rachel kneeled down by there "special" draw and opened it up. She didn't take long looking around before pulling out there strap-on and closing up the draw again. She made her way back over to the bed and threw the harness onto the mattress. Placing her hands on her hips she looked at the blond who had gone back to looking clueless it would seem. Quinn eyed the strap-on like shed never seen it before. "Put it on" Rachel requested like it was the most obvious plan of action because it pretty much was a speak for itself kind of thing.

Quinn decided not to argue, she was already in the dog house it would appear from falling aslee….resting her eyes, and she didn't wanna be in anymore trouble with Rachel. So she stepped off the bed and grabbed the strap-on, expertly sliding it up her legs and into place, fiddling with the straps until it was fastened perfectly in place. Quinn eyed, the hands still sternly on hips, Rachel while she waited for her to get back on the bed. But Rachel had other plans.

"Nope Fabray, I'm gonna ride you so _hard_ you won't be able to fall asleep" Rachel was rather proud of her plan, she knew there couldn't be any possible way Quinn could fall asleep if she was on top of her riding her down.

Quinn now was so far from debating with Rachel over this, she loved the very rare occasions Rachel would actually top her, and the even fewer times shed ride the strap-on. This was gonna be so freaking hot Quinn thought to herself as she hopped onto the bed and lay back. She makes herself comfy before gesturing for Rachel to re-join her. Rachel gets back on and is soon enough straddling over Quinn's hips once more. She shifts and the tip of the strap-on dildo nudges into her very hard clit. She musters a whimper from the feeling and looks down at the hard purple plastic between Quinn's legs.

"Ready babe?" asks Quinn in her usually concerned manner. She always waited till Rachel was fully ready before they went any further with the toy. Rachel gave a simple yet reassuring nod and Quinn held the hard plastic with one hand while she used her other to run through the other girls folds several times making sure to gather as much of her girlfriends juices as possible. Then she proceeded to lube up the fake cock with the wetness. Once it seemed to be very well prepared for usage Rachel lowered herself down a little more so the tip of the phallus prodded gently at her entrance.

"God" Rachel moaned as she took the cock from Quinn and began to slowly insert it inside herself, humming in pleasure as it disappeared between her legs inch by inch. Quinn felt herself get wetter just from watching the show, she lifted her still wet hand to her lips and her tongue darted out to lick at the moisture upon her fingers. Rachel must have seen her cause she soon moaned out "So hot Quinn" and gave her a smile.

The cock was soon fully inserted into Rachel, it wasn't very big, a moderate 7 inches, that's the way they liked it, average and without the detail of a real one.

Rachel lets her hands fall either side of Quinn's face as her hips shift and she begins a slow pace thrusting them, feeling the hard plastic slide in and out of her now soaking pussy. "Fuck Quinn this feels so good" Rachel began to pick up her pace and Quinn was mesmerized by the sight of Rachel's sex taking in this purple phallus and covering it in her sweet delicious juices. Rachel leaned down and took one of Quinn's stiff nipples in her mouth and sucked wildly. Then she trailed kisses over Quinn's chest and licked at the smooth skin.

The feeling between Rachel's thighs had started to intensify and she rocked back and forth even faster hearing Quinn grunt every now and again from the friction created by the strap to her own clit. The paced of Rachel's movements continued for several minutes, she sat up again to give Quinn a perfect view of her breast as they bounced up and down with each thrust, Rachel knew Quinn's favourite body part of hers was, is and always will be her boobs so she always loves it when the blond gives them special attention, stroking slowly at her sensitive underside. She threw her head back waiting for Quinn's hands to reach up and cupped her chest, it doesn't come right away but before she has chance to look at her girlfriend, she feels those familiar hands grip tight around her, pressing into her nipples like she's used to. Quinn's rolls the hard nubs between her fingers causing the other girl to gasp in the expected sensation.

Rachel was getting pretty close now, after waiting all day and having to fight (or rather demand) for this orgasm she wanted it to be perfect, she just needed Quinn to rub her clit a few times and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold off. She brought her head back down to look at the blond. Her hands were still grasped tight on Rachel's breasts but then Rachel sees it, see that Quinn has her eyes shut. Rachel doesn't react straight away, she isn't too sure if Quinn is actually asleep or weather she just has her eyes shut in the all glorious pleasure she is giving and receiving.

Rachel really doesn't want to but she stops all movement, taking in her girlfriends still features. When Quinn doesn't react to the stilled body upon her, not even prying one eye open to at least pretend she was still with her, Rachel furrows her brow in frustration. She is asleep AGAIN!

"Oh my god, Quinn!" Rachel shouts, her irritation clear in her tone only intensifying when the blond merely mumbled a lazily response. "Quinnith, you wake up right this instance" Rachel demanded. That wasn't even her name but Rachel always seemed to call her that thinking it will work in her favour whenever she was angry at the blond, or when she simply did something wrong during sex…or just about anytime really. Quinn guessed Rachel thought it would annoy her but in all honesty Quinn kind of found it a turn on for Rachel to call her that, but she'd never admit to such a thing.

Quinn's eyes popped open as her girlfriend reprimanded her "I'm awake baby," she claimed in a not too convincing sleepy tone "You just feel so good riding me. I can't help but shut my eyes. Plus did I mention I was tired?"

"Right that does it Quinnith" Rachel pulled herself off Quinn's cock and stood off the bed. Hands falling on her hips once more in a stern fashion. She was determined more than ever to wake the blond up and get what she needed. Quinn stared at the other girl expectedly, knowing she was now in even more trouble just from seeing the look on the divas face. If she was honest she was in fact a little fearful of what Rachel was about to do. In all the years they'd been dating Quinn had gotten to know the girl could actually be rather ruthless when she wanted to be, and right now Quinn was more than exhausted and all she really wanted to do was sleep but it was painfully clear that wasn't an option as of yet.

"Get up" Rachel ordered with no room for argument, not that Quinn was about to try of course, the whipping sound Santana would usually make at her playing rather loudly in her head.

Quinn may not have been up for a fight but she was curious as to what Rachel had in mind now so she decided to ask cautiously "Why?" her voice shy.

"You're on top now" Rachel gestured for her to get up off the bed so they could switch round. Quinn knew for sure this was Rachel's way of keeping her alert and not having the chance to fall asleep, if she's doing all the work there's no way she could drop off, right? So Quinn took her girlfriends orders and promptly scrambled from the bed and watched her tiny girlfriend position herself where she had just been. Quinn held the cock in her hand readying it to go back into Rachel. She stroked it several times loving how wet it still was, covered in Rachel's juices.

Once Rachel seemed set in place upon the bed Quinn hopped back on. Rachel signalled she was ready once more and Quinn moved between her legs lowering her body over the other girls. Quinn guided the purple dildo back into Rachel's entrance, basking in the ease of how it slipped back in without resistance. Rachel without delay wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist desperately as the blond began to thrust in and out at a slow pace.

Rachel moaned in pleasure but was far too close to let Quinn move this leisurely, each thrust was delivering delicious contact but the pace just wouldn't do and with a loud rather embarrassing groan from Rachel, Quinn soon picked up on this and started up her more hurried speed knowing she wasn't far from finally getting her much needed rest. Quinn body now officially ached more than ever but she refused to let herself leave Rachel unsatisfied, she buried her head into the brunettes shoulder. Both now sweating as Quinn kept her increased pace. She knew Rachel liked her current way and the girl always got off quickly from it.

Well she would have got off quickly from it but within a couple of minutes Rachel soon opened her eyes when she felt Quinn beginning to slow, she couldn't see the blonds face that still pressed against her shoulder, she couldn't lose Quinn now she was so close "Quinn I'm almost there baby!" Rachel screamed, this night was turning out to be something of a quest for Rachel when all she wanted was for her beautiful girlfriend to pleasure her, why did she have to be horny on the one day Quinn just wasn't.

Rachel attempts to thrust her hips up into the now silent girl who is flopped across her body, no longer making effort to even move. Rachel knew Quinn was fast asleep yet again, she _must_ have been _really_ tired tonight. Quinn doesn't respond to Rachel's hip thrusts and Rachel is beyond caring now how she gets her release she just _needs_ to get that release somehow. So she decides to leave Quinn in place, noting how nice it felt to simply thrust up herself, she choose to finish herself off instead. The way Quinn was collapsed on her made her perfect height for Rachel to simple hump up and have her clit hit into the strap on.

Wiggling her own hips to find friction, Rachel was soon panting with the expected feeling shed been waiting for all day long. Quinn feels so good still nestled between her legs, deep inside her heated core, as her clit bumps into the hard plastic above her. She didn't really give much thought to whether her movements would actually wake up the blond but she was pretty sure Quinn was unconscious till morning. It only took a few more thrusts up before Rachel was on edge of her much needed orgasm. " Oh god Quinn" Rachel whispered as she was hit with an intense pleasure that rushed over her entire body, forcing her hips to buck violently several times. She felt the phallus inside her glide in and out effortlessly from how wetter she instantly became.

After a good 30 seconds Rachel began to breathe more steadily as her orgasm finally passed and she came back down to earth with a huge ass Rachel Berry smile. Her skin was covered in sweat, cheeks flushed, and the sheets below most certainly in need of washing, something for the morning she noted.

Rachel settled down under the blond, wrapping her arms tightly around the sleeping girl, holding her close, listening to the soft breath that filled the room. She pulled the blanket over there joined worn out bodies and rested her head on Quinn's. Enjoying the feeling of Quinn still inside her, she closed her eyes with the thought that in the morning she could wake up to a fresh, revitalized, wide awake Quinn pumping in and out of her all over again only this time more alert at the task at hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE: **Tired vs. Wired Part 2

PAIRINGS

**ROMANCE: **Faberry (Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray)

**RATING**: M

**A/N: **Ok so this was gonna be a one shot but I was asked for a sequel and thought why the hell not, so this is dedicated to 'amieirish', for being my very first reviewer

**SYNOPSIS: **After a night of relatively unsuccessful sex Rachel awakes with Quinn still inside her and Quinn decides it's time to make it up to her girl

Thank god it was a Saturday that meant Quinn and Rachel didn't have work and didn't even have to get up if they didn't want to. Sunlight beamed in through the gap in the curtain and birds tweeted from outside on the window sill, all of these things Rachel would usually lay in bed before Quinn awoke and enjoy listening to. Smiling at how happy she was and how perfect her life seemed to currently be, while her girlfriend lay next to her totally out of it, from a hard week at work, that was pretty much Rachel Berry's Saturday morning, a very early Saturday morning of course. But birds and sunlight and being up before most of the living world was not on Rachel's mind this Saturday. No instead Rachel woke to a very different sensation.

Her eyes opened and she immediately felt the pressure of Quinn still laying on top of her snuggled into her neck as hot breath stroked her skin. It took a few seconds for Rachel to piece everything together of the night before. She remembered how she was super horny and how Quinn had been so tired that it was almost impossible for her to get relief. Eventually however Rachel got what she wanted even if she had to do most of the work cause a certain blond passed out mid thrust.

Rachel shifted under the girl and instantly hummed in pleasure when she felt it. Quinn was still inside her, she'd been inside her all night long, maybe that would explain the very hot sex dream she had and why now she seemed to be much wetter than when she fell asleep the night before. She shifted her hips up feeling the familiar sensation when her still erect clit brushed against the strap on. "Hmmm" Rachel moaned closing her eyes and thrusting up again. she wondered if she could get away with getting off again without Quinn even paying attention and the idea made her tingle in all the right places.

She smirked to herself and thrust up yet again but then her movements cause her a problem cause her hips movement was so forceful it made Quinn shuffle over slightly, causing the strap on to brake the direct contact she previous had access to. "Shit" Rachel groaned as her next thrust was met with less friction.

"Rachel Berry, did you just swear?" Quinn lifted her head and already had a grin gracing her lips, her hair was completely ruffled and if Rachel wasn't in such need again, she'd suggest to the blond to brush the rebel strands. Rachel locked eyes as Quinn made an attempt at finger combing her apparent wild hair. "You know I love it when you curse it's so fucking hot babe" Quinn kissed Rachel's lips then down to her chest that had already become a tad sweaty again.

Rachel's hand ran up Quinn's back till it was tangled in the blond hair. Quinn lifted herself up from Rachel and looked down when she noticed she was still wearing the strap on and it was still buried deep between her girlfriend's legs and it was clearly _very very_ wet "Shit Rach" Quinn muttered. She was about to pull out when two hands firmly grabbed at her butt and held her in place, forcing her back in up to the base of the dildo.

"Don't pull out it feels so good, I want you so badly" Rachel whined causing Quinn to smirk at the needy tone, it was rare Rachel sounded so vulnerable so it made a welcoming change in her opinion. Quinn held herself above Rachel as she leaned down and kissed at the brunette's neck, Rach threw her head back to allow the blond all the access she wanted.

"You want me to fuck you Rachel, you wanted me last night so bad but I was so tired I didn't get to see you come, but I'm not tired now" Quinn spoke between light nibbles to Rachel's sensitive skin "I guess I owe you now, right baby?" Quinn pulled away looking Rachel dead in the eyes, the eyes that were now wide and dark and waiting.

"Quinn please do something" there was that tone again. so freaking sexy when it came from between the divas lips, so used to giving orders, so Quinn cherish every second of time Rachel spent begging her for relief.

"I'm gonna fuck you now Rachel and I'm gonna get to see you come this time, cause last time you just fucked yourself like you tried to do just now" Rachel's eyes got wider "Yeah that's right I felt what you were doing humping the cock like I wasn't attached to the other end" Quinn's smirk grew and so did Rachel's desire hearing Quinn speak so forcefully and in control just did nothing to help other than make her a whole lot wetter

Quinn took a glance down between their bodies as she began to shift her hips slowly back and forth and boy was she going slow, far too slow. Quinn knew full well what she was doing and she wouldn't have it any other way. She watched as the purple cock, gradually slides out from Rachel's hot core, covered in juices. Quinn licked her lips absentmindedly and laughed to herself when she guided it back in at an even more excruciating pace.

Quinn looked up at Rachel with that evil smirk on her face and saw Rachel looking down also at the cock, "Jesus Quinn go faster I _need _it now" Rachel locked eyes again and it was clear she was now passed pleading. Quinn didn't want to tease Rachel too much cause truth was she wanted it too, she was left half done the night before cause of her damn tiredness so she was determined to make up for that display.

Rachel was caught by surprise when Quinn thrust in hard, hitting her deep and forcing out a loud gasp "Fuck Quinn yeah like that" Quinn pulled out almost all the way before ramming back in and quickly starting up a rhythm of this satisfying movement. Gritting her teeth in the intense pleasure she was getting from hearing Rachel moan for her and the friction she was getting on her clit from the strap.

"God Rach, I love fucking you, you feel so good, your so wet" Quinn groaned noticing just how easily she was sliding in and out of Rachel. Rachel always got more than wet for her and that was one of the best things about having sex with Rachel Berry. Quinn would make up some silly joke about her being full of juice cause she was a Berry but that would just be lame, maybe she had made up a joke along those lines but she hadn't told Rachel and she wasn't planning on it anytime soon.

Quinn kept thrusting her hips rocking back and forth into her girlfriend as Rachel's hands gripped tight on Quinn's back occasionally scratching at the soft skin, she spread her legs wider to give Quinn better movement. Quinn knew Rachel was getting close, she recognized all the signs of a Berrygasm, yeah another one of those jokes she would never tell Rachel if she wanted to keep her dignity, but she knew Rachel was close. Eyes tight shut, nailed digging in skin, biting on her bottom lip, Rachel never looked more sexy than in this moment. Quinn was far off her release so she decided she wouldn't wait around to finish Rachel, she leaned on one arm and slipped the other between there hot sweating bodies till she found Rachel's clit.

Quinn's fingers became soaked in seconds as she flicked Rachel's hard nub back and forth then stopping to rub it gently in circles before returning to the more rough flicks. "Quinnie I'm so freaking close don't stop please don't ever stop" those words made Quinn once again smirk in pride. She loved doing this to the brunette, making her feel this good knowing she was the only one who ever saw her like this. "I'm…shit…coming" Rachel turned her face into the pillow beside her, muffling her moans and her nails broke that skin she had been threatening all this time, Quinn didn't mind though this was too hot to care about a few scratches she was more than used to getting on a regular basis.

Quinn slowed her pace as Rachel released all that desire, mostly over her fingers and plastic but again Quinn wasn't to complain. Rachel may have said not to stop but soon she was too sensitive to want Quinn to carry on, and she stilled the blond by holding her shoulders and murmuring quietly as she peeled her face from the pillow and looked back at her girlfriend. Quinn smiled satisfied with her work upon seeing Rachel's bright red cheeks "Can I come out now" Quinn asked motioning to where their bodies joined as one

Rachel didn't speak she just laughed and nodded, giving a slight groan when Quinn finally sat up and slowly pulled out of her almost sore entrance "God Quinn that was so good" Rachel praised as she watched the blond un-strap herself. Quinn threw the strap on off the bed once she was free of its restraints

"I'm always good baby" Quinn now smug in her ability of making Rachel speechless even if it was just for a second or two, shed take it. "Last night the exception" she added with a chuckle

"Yes you are always good baby, and last night wasn't that bad" Rachel assured the blond resting a palm on Quinn's naked thigh, as she remembered the orgasm she did eventually get even if Quinn wasn't much help at the time.

"Well if you say so then you can finish that head you were giving me" Quinn laid back on the bed next to the exhausted brunette looking at Rachel confidently.

"Cant" Rachel simply replied closing her eyes and swotting at the hand Quinn was using to prod at Rachel's flushed cheek "Too tired" Rachel smirked

"Bitch" the blond joked prodding her face slightly harder

"Only if you promise to never fall asleep again while we are partaking in sexual intercourse" yep Rachel sure was back to her normal self

Quinn could only nod knowing shed probably end up face planting right into Rachel's pussy one of these days if she kept working so hard at her job and not getting sufficient sleep "I promise Rachie" she smiled cutely. The smile she knew Rachel definitely couldn't refuse

"Ok then" Rach nodded back and leaned up at the blond to join their lips for several seconds before scrambling up and pushing Quinn future down on the bed pinning her by her shoulders. Rachel pressed her lips to the Quinn's chest traveling down from the valley between her breasts down her firm abs and stopping just where Quinn wanted Rachel's tongue. Rach looked up at Quinn keeping eye contact as she parted the blonds legs then braking it only to shimmy down the bed and lay on her stomach positioning her face right in front of Quinn's sex, it was clear Quinn was more than ready, as Rachel darted her tongue tip out to flick once over Quinn's clit.

Quinn's gasp was adorable and Rachel had to keep Quinn's hips from bucking up and upper cutting her off the bed. "You smell so good Quinnie, taste good too" Rachel took a breath savouring Quinn's aroma as it invaded her nose. "So do you baby" Quinn said sucking her fingers she had used on Rachel moments ago, tasting the drying juices on her tips. Licking her lips Rachel took another lick of Quinn, broader this time. And the blond couldn't help the whimper that escaped her parted lips.

Rachel's tongue circled the bundle of very sensitive nerves before scraping her teeth lightly over it, alternating between the two actions. Gentle fingers finding brown locks and tugging harder than she had intended. Neither girl noticed, both too engrossed in what was happening between them.

Rachel ran her tongue down to Quinn's entrance then prodded around the area teasing ever so slightly before sticking her tongue in and bringing her fingers up to take over the rubbing and circling of Quinn's bud. Quinn's hips bucking up involuntarily. "Shit Rach, so good" she murmured covering her face with her forearm, trying to contain herself.

The tip of Rachel's finger flicked back and forth and her tongue was sliding in and out both girls moaning and whimpering at something they'd done so many times before but just couldn't get enough of, Quinn knew she was close and so did Rachel as the brunette slid her tongue out and brought it back to Quinn's bundle keeping up the fast flicking pace her fingers had maintained. "Rach I'm so close" Quinn informed, causing Rachel to smirk she wanted Quinn to go over and she wanted Quinn to go over _hard_.

With a few more swipes of her tongue Quinn's hand gripped in her hair and her other fisting any sheets she could grasp from under her, heels digging into the bed, and body tensing. Quinn gritted her teeth trying hard not to scream aloud keeping her noises to a minimum, after all they did have neighbours, ones that probably would not appreciate hearing hot lesbian sex this early on a Saturday morning. "Fuck" Quinn groaned louder than she had expected and her whole body went stiff before growing considerable wetter, feeling Rachel lap at her release like a hungry puppy. After a few aftershocks Rachel stopped, pleased with herself, quickly wiping her mouth with back of her hand and looking up at her completely still girlfriend. The only thing moving was Quinn's chest as it rose and fell with each deep breath.

Rachel didn't move from between Quinn's legs she just kept staring till Quinn finally recovered and looked back down at her. They smiled at each other Rachel beaming and Quinn lazily, almost a repeat of the night before. "Come up here" Quinn insisted and Rachel followed her order, hastily re-joining her girl at the head of the bed. "I love you so much" Rachel wasn't too sure if she was saying it to her or whether she was referring to what she just did between her legs but either way she was satisfied that the blond still voices her affection so often after being together for so long.

"I love you too Quinnie" Quinn smiled at the nickname, the one Rachel use when instead of doing something wrong she was doing something right. Quinn leaned over placing a hand behind Rachel's head and bringing her in closer to capture her lips with her own. Secretly loving the fact she could taste herself in her girlfriend's mouth when there tongues caressed. Quinn was first to brake the kiss and relaxed back into her pillow with a loud exhale.

"God you look more tired than you did last night" Rachel noted, Quinn just laughed, this was the type of tired she loved being, laying naked, hot and sweaty and completely spent right next to the woman she loved more than anything who was completely the same, perhaps with a tad more energy than herself as she was a Berry. But overall Quinn loves this feeling and she never wanted it to be any other way ever. She wrapped an arm around the smaller girl pulling her against her body before copying Rachel's act the night before when covering them with the blanket. She placed a soft kiss to the girls head.

"Can I go back to sleep now baby?" Quinn questioned already shutting her eyes and settling against Rachel. It was only when Rachel didn't answer back she reopened her eyes gazing down at her girlfriends face nested against her chest, completely and utterly out of it, Quinn rolled her eyes feeling the irony of the situation. So maybe the girl is only human after all "Just resting your eyes hey Rach" she whispered to herself finally re-shutting her eyes to join Rachel.


End file.
